


home

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Smp, Gen, Lighthearted, Oneshot, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo is part enderman in this, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: being born from the void and therefor part enderman is not as easy as it looks; especially not if you befriend tubbo and tommy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 730





	home

**Author's Note:**

> ranboo go brrrr enderman noises

ranboo had never in his wildest dreams imagined he’d meet them; much less become a part of all the chaos and fun that ensues. but here he is, and it’s— _nice_. in its own charming, familiar way, it’s nice to finally be a part of _something_. it feels like coming home.

granted, his first encounter with dream and punz went as he'd expect it to - they’re unpredictable, and he really wouldn’t want it any other way. you know you’re fucked if dream acts accordingly, cause then you _know_ by heart he has something up his sleeve. and it’ll doom you, sooner or later.

but so far he’s on good terms with especially tommy, niki and tubbo. they have their own unique qualities; niki is kindhearted and sweet, always sees the best in people; tommy is ecstatic, honest and loyal. last but not least, tubbo is outspoken, genuine and always wants the best for everyone.

 _yeah_ , he nods to himself. he’s finally home. tubbo and tommy are walking a bit ahead of him, guiding them through the path. he feels part pressure and part guilt; pressure from running for presidency, and guilt for tommy taking fall damage. he shudders. he really doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

he’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice the skeleton aiming at him; and by the time he does, it’s already too late. the arrow hits him and a distorted, static sound erupts from his lips. tommy and tubbo stop dead in their tracks as in sync, heads whipping around to face him.

tommy is the first to speak up. ”uh, ranboo, buddy, what the fuck was that?”

”are– are you okay?” tubbo blinks owlishly at him.

he gulps and avoids their piercing gazes, as his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. being part enderman results in … well, he slips up. sometimes he makes the same noises as endermen, whether he’s taking damage, is confused or something entirely else. and usually he’s good at covering his tracks. _usually._

he winces. ”so. you know that i’m p̶̥̘̭͂̀̇̊a̷̳̿̎r̵̛͎̈́̚ͅt̶̪͕̘́ ̶͖̥̎͑̀̕e̵̡͖̓̇n̵̡̍̚d̶̟̫̬̞͛͐ē̴̼͈̝ͅr̶̤̟͊͆͝ͅm̵̡̾̎͐͘ā̶̙̣͜n̸̪͐̚”

at first there’s a deafening silence, tubbo and tommy gaping at him with wide, shocked eyes. that is, until a smile forms on tommy’s lips; a wide, shit eating grin and he notices the wild, unhinged feral look in his eyes. _uh oh._ he doesn’t know what he unleashed, but he knows it’s not good.

”no way,” tubbo exclaims excitedly. ”can you teach us?”

”teach you?” this time it’s his turn to be surprised.

needless to say, this isn’t how he expected this conversation to turn out. it’s not that he doesn’t want to– it’s just that people usually react much more violently when they find out. with that said … it’s an ancient language, and it takes both time, skill, hard work, preparation and dedication to learn.

he smiles, nodding eagerly. ”i̷̳̯̇’̵̛̖̼̱̤l̵̢̥̬͊͗͝l̴̯̤̠͇̽ ̵̢̪̞̱̽t̶̢̛̊ȩ̶͉̑̅̃̌à̷̜̬̣̜̬̿͒c̶̭̔͆̀͊̚h̷͙̮̤̳̃͂ ̷̡͍͈̐̐̊̆͝y̷̗̤͋̌͐̈o̴̫̠̯̽͛͝ủ̶̺̫̠̪̀̾͛”

and so they venture into the night, with stacks of ancient books, determination and pen and paper in their respective inventories. they settle down in a secret location, far away from l’manberg. they have to be careful, after all– you never know who’s watching or listening when you least expect it.

—

a month after they started their little ritual of meeting up at the secret place, they’ve all grown accustomed to each other’s routines and presence. they’re comfortably seated in chairs, books, pen and loose paper spread everywhere. the candlelights flicker in the dark, and a soft, melodic tune is playing on the jukebox.

tubbo opens his mouth as if to say something when tommy silences him with a hush. this earns him a look of annoyance and confusion, but ranboo can tell there’s something off. tommy’s body is absolutely rigid, eyes flickering everywhere and his grasp around the sword in his hand tightens, knuckles turning white.

”we’re not alone,” he says, voice low.

”w̸̧̲̆̉̋͠h̴͚̣͖͐a̷̤͌̋t̵̼͉͍͙͉̀̔ ̶̧͍̹̘̄́̓̃̚d̶͈̮̖̫̮͐̓͝ỏ̶͉͓ ̶͖͑̍͠y̶͕̭͎̓̃o̵̠̰̼̾̀̀̽̒ư̴͈̰͈͌̈́ ̴̭͙̈́̄͂̈́m̷͕̥̍ḛ̸͍͋͂͆̑̏ä̵̜͇̗̖̪́͒̀n̵̗̬̲̐̈́ ̷̘̩͓̗͒̄̊̽ we’re not alone?”

concern latches onto the tone of his voice, and it only spreads further throughout his body when tommy leaps from his spot and disappears into the night. his gaze meets tubbo, the latter shrugging meekly. none of them dare to disrupt the silence, afraid of what’ll happen if they do.

ranboo eventually senses movement in the vast nothingness, shadows merging in the stark and vivid darkness. his heart leaps out of his chest by the sound of branches snapping, as the silhouette swiftly approaches the two of them. a stained, white mask leers at them out of nowhere, head slightly tilted; indicating curiosity.

”and what exactly are you doing?” dream asks.

”nothing,” they both answer in unison, frozen in place.

he doesn’t know when tommy arrived, but the sword resting on dream’s neck eases the tension in his body. dream chuckles, clearly amused by the whole situation and his eyes gleam in the dark. ranboo is smart enough to know that you don’t challenge dream, regardless of the situation you’re in.

”f̵͓̣̙̔̉̈́̉͒u̷̧͓̜͉͋̐̈̾͠ć̶̟̳̻̯̩k̵̥͊́͘͜ ̷͉̘͉̪͊̈́̃͜o̷̠͖̼͗̋̂̓͗ͅf̶̋̂̿̒̍͜f̸͖͛͒͝͝ ̴̎̒̅͜,” tommy hisses.

ranboo sighs. _you had one job, tommy_.


End file.
